Special Days
by yumilia-chan
Summary: own different ending


The S.A. members were shocked when Kei Takishima decided to go to London without saying goodbye to them. So Hikari and the others decided to go to London. She packed up her things including the necklace which Kei gave him after he left.

After packing their things, they immediately go to the airport. Hikari and the others immediately go to Akira's private plane to go to London. After many hours of waiting, they've already arrived at London's Airport.

"woah! Sugoi! It's beautiful here in London! Come on Hikari Let's go shopping!" Akira said to Hikari.

" Oi oi! We're not here to shop! We're here to bring back Kei!" Tadashi said to Akira.

"I know that! I'm just asking! Ahh! Akira punch!" Akira punched Tadashi.

"Stop it! Let's just go to the Takishima's residence here in London." Ryuu added.

So they are now heading for Takishima's residence. After 2 hours, they've already reached takishima's residence. It's so big, it looks like a castle.

"i-is this Takishima's residence?" Hikari asked.

"it's normal for Takishima's Family, see their family is rich. The Takishima's are popular." Ryuu added.

"It's hard to infiltrate their house look…" said Akira.

Akira throw a snack to the gates, Tadashi hurried to catch it but, he was hurt by the electric shocks or traps in the gate.

"aww, what was that for?" Tadashi complained.

"see, that's why it is hard to sneak around the mansion. There are many traps hidden in the mansion, so let's shop first then we'll go back here ok?" said Akira.

Many of them agreed to Akira. So they go to some places where they can relax. When they are tired of sight-seeing, Hikari suggested to prepare a plan so that they can go in the mansion without noticing.

"So we're following this plan, do you agree?" said Hikari.

"hai! We can do this! There are only plenty of guards when there are events happening inside the mansion." Akira added.

"yosh! ~ gambare minna! We'll go to Takishima's mansion tonight!" said Hikari.

When the sun sets, Hikari and the others already gone to the mansion. They dressed up like a maid and a waiter. After a few minutes, they have accomplished to go inside the gate. When they started to sneak into the garden, they saw a dog.

"Hikari go with the others, I'll handle this dog." Ryuu said to Hikari.

"But Ryuu-nii , how about you?" said Jun.

"I"ll be alright, just go with Hikari and the Others" said Ryuu.

"Ok, good luck Ryuu. Everyone let's go!" said Hikari.

Hikari and the others are now heading for the back of the mansion. Ryuu managed to tame that dog using his animal instincts.

When Hikari and the others have reached the back of the mansion, Tadashi felt something.

"Did I just step on something?" Tadashi asked. He looked down to his feet and saw a red button.

"STUPID TADASHI! YOU STEPPED ON A TRAP!" Akira shouted.

When Tadashi removed his feet, they saw a robot. The Robot started to attack Tadashi and the others.

"waaaaah, stupid Tadashi!" Akira shouted.

"go now everyone! I'll handle this robot. We need to get Kei! So everyone just leave me here!"said Tadashi.

Now Hikari and the others have gone inside the mansion. They are currently in the hallway. Tadashi was having a hard time shutting down the robot, until Yahiro Saiga help out Tadashi.

"my my, you seems to be in a big trouble" said Yahiro.

"Don't just stand there! Help me out!" Tadashi shouted.

"Ok, Akira will cry if you're gonna be dead." said Yahiro. He pick up a spear and destroyed the back of the robot.

"Thank goodness, I'm saved! Thanks Yahiro." said Tadashi.

While Yahiro and Tadashi are looking for Hikari and the others, Akira, Jun, Megumi and Hikari were stuck on the hallway because they were to many maids gathered to catch them. Another unexpected visitor came to help them out.

"hmm, this is interesting…"

Many of them were wondering where did that voice come from.

"It's me Sakura!" said Sakura.

When Sakura removed her wig, she suddenly goes toward Jun at kissed him on the cheek.

"Sakura, what are you doing? Jun will…" Hikari said to Sakura. Then Jun became the inner Jun.

"my my, what re we having here" said Jun.

Many maids were attracted to Jun so Hikari and the others take there chance to go to Kei's room.

"Hikari hurry up! Were running out of time." Said Akira.

When they reached the rooftop, they were many guards surrounding them.

"what should we do?" said Akira.

"you two go, I'll handle them" said Megumi.

Both of Hikari and Akira were shocked because it is the first time that they heard Megumi's voice.

"ok, Hikari let's go!" Akira added.

Megumi was trying to sing but she can't. So Yahiro appeared and told something to Megumi.

"you can do it Megumi-chan" said Yahiro.

Then Megumi started to sing.

While Akira and Hikari were running, Tadashi suddenly appeared using his bike.

"Akira! Hikari! Hop in!" Tadashi shouted.

Akira and Hikari hurried to hop in the bike but Hikari didn't make it instead, she was thrown away into a room. When Hikari woke up, she was already inside Kei's room.

"Atlast I'm here already! Uh, someone coming!" said Hikari.

She find a place to hide but suddenly she saw a rabbit costume, she wears that suit and sit besides Kei Takishima's gifts.

"I know who you are so get out" said Kei.

"Takishima is that you?" Hikari asked.

"Yes, what are you doing here?" said Kei.

"I'm here to give you this gift! Happy Birthday Takishima!" Hikari said to Kei Happily.

Kei replied. "Thank you Hikari-chan".

Hikari removed her costume an said.

"Takishima! I'm challenging you to a battle!" said Hikari.

"Fine by me" said Kei.

While heading for the exit, Hikari explained the challenge to Kei.

"Here's the rules, our goal is in the clock tower. Whoever is in the first place wins." Said Hikari.

"Ok, If I win I'll take your everything!" said Kei.

Both of them agreed to their battle.

When the battle starts, Kei is in the lead, Hikari was pissed and she's trying to go first.

Both of them are getting near in the clock tower, but Hikari's necklace was missing. Hikari immediately search for her necklace, she saw it beside the roof. Hikari was about to get it but she fell, Kei suddenly go to save Hikari.

"What about the necklace!" Hikari shouted.

"never mind it! It's even more dangerous if you fall down!" said Kei.

Kei stared to Hikari's eyes and said, "I Love you Hikari".

Hikari was shocked when she heard about it. Kei stared again to Hikari and kiss her in her lips.

Hikari and the other members of the S.A. have accomplished their mission, so they go back to Japan.

After a few weeks, Hikari and Kei told their relationship status to the other S.A. members.

"anou, guys we have something to tell you." Said Hikari

"Me and Takishima are already going out." Said Hikari

Many of them were glad about it but Akira isn't happy about it.

"WHAT? Hikari you're just joking right? NO! my dear Hikari!" said Akira.

"you should just accept it!" said Tadashi.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP! Kei! If you hurt my Hikari, I'll crush you!" said Akira.

After Hikari and Kei told their relationship, The S.A. members were preparing for their S.A. members spend their time bonding together, they wanted to have a special time so that they can complete their wonderful memories of being an S.A. student.

The Graduation Ceremony were about to start, all of the S.A. were able to have their honors and medals. When the Graduation were about to end they hugged each other and Ryuu said "We're Proud to ba an S.A., even if we graduate we're still the S.A. that Hakusen Academy have!".

All of them have their own lives now but still, they have some time to hang out with each other. Hikari became a business woman, Kei became the next heir of Takishima Group, Ryuu became the heir of their company, all of them have a job.

After a few months, Kei send a letter to Hikari.

"Dear Hikari,

Go to the Roof top at exacty 7:00 pm, be sure you're alone or else!

-Kei"

Hikari quickly go to the roof top of Hakusen Academy and saw Kei standing there.

"What now Taskishima?" Hikari asked

"Look at your left side" said Kei.

When Hikari turn her face, She saw a wonderful fire works. She look at Kei and said,

"Wow, it's beautiful! So Kei, what is it that you wanted to tell?" Hikari asked.

Kei kneeled down and said,

"Hikari Hanazono, will you marry me?"

Hikari was shock, she didn't know how to answer.

"well, is it a little to early for this?" said Hikari.

"I'll wait for your answer no matter what" said Kei.

After a few days Hikari have already decided on Kei's proposal.

"Takishima, what if I say no?" Hikari was blushing and a little nervous on what she had said.

"Fine by me, but what really is your answer" said kei.

"I told my parents about this and they accept it so now my answer is YES!" said Hikari.

Kei was shocked and happy on Hikari's response. Kei hugs Hikari and kissed. Kei tried to explain to his Grandfather about the wedding, surprisingly his Grangfather agreed to Kei.

After a Few weeks, the marriage was already planned. Kei and Hikari were married and lived happily ever after.

THE END.


End file.
